1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color detector for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a color detector that increases a detection rate of an obstacle on a road which a vehicle travels by acquiring in real time color information of an image acquired by using a color camera installed in the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an obstacle detecting system with a radar sensor or an ultrasonic sensor is used for a travelling vehicle to detect an obstacle on a road.
However, since the obstacle detecting system with the radar sensor or the ultrasonic sensor is provided primarily in order to prevent a simple collision with the obstacle, the obstacle detecting system does not have a function to judge a type of the obstacle or a risk level of the obstacle.
That is, since the type and risk level of the obstacle cannot be identified by using only a distance measuring sensor such as the radar sensor or the ultrasonic sensor, a color and a form should be identified by using a camera.
In the case of the related art, as a system acquiring information on the road by using the camera of a vehicle, there are a lane definition warning system (LDWS) warning acquiring and warning lane information on the road and a lane keeping support (LKS) system keeping a lane.
However, as image information of the lane definition warning system (LDWS) and the lane keeping support (LKS) system, black and white images are used and since the black and white images use only edge and brightness information, only a limited object such as the lane can be detected.
That is, the LDWS and LKS systems of the vehicle are generally operated by using a mono camera, however, since the mono camera cannot almost use color information of an image, a limit thereof exists.
Therefore, in order to identify and judge the type and risk level of the obstacle on the road, an apparatus that can detect the obstacle by rapidly and easily detecting a color of the object on the road while using a color camera is required.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.